The Gift of SasuNaru
by kazu-kazu
Summary: Natal sudah dekat, saatnya membelikan kado spesial untuk orang spesial, tidak terkecuali bagi Sasuke dan Naruto. Apakah yang akan mereka beri di hri spesial ini? AU, SasuNaru, NejiGaara, based on story The Gift of Magi. Yaoi,ga suka jngn baca. Merry X-mas


Sekarang waktu menunjukan pukul 00.17 tepat tanggal 25 Dcember! Hore! Merry X-mas everyone :D

Kalo bicara soal natal kazu langsung keinget cerita the gift of magi, cerita yang mnrut kazu sangat sangat bagus, hehe. Jadi kali ini kazu memutuskan untuk membuat kisah gift of magi versi SasuNaru. Enjooy~

**Warning** : OOC (aplagi Gaara, ntah knpa kazu suka banget bikin Gaara yang OOC, ha3 *disabaku), alur cepat, situasi kondisi agak maksa :P

**Disklemer** : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

maap kalo ada typo ato ksalahan lain ya. ni ptma kali bkin one-shot lbih dari 5000 kata, hehe. ;)

* * *

**The Gift of SasuNaru**

**.**

"Sasuke tunggu aku!" Nampak seorang remaja berambut pirang berlarian di halaman SMA Suna yang seluruhnya putih karena tertutup salju.

"Lambat" Balas temannya yang dipanggil Sasuke itu sambil terus berjalan, berusaha secepatnya kabur dari cuaca dingin bulan desember, menuju ke sebuah bangunan besar bertuliskan 'Perpustakaan'

"Tungguu Teme~" Naruto mengejar Sasuke ke perpustakaan. Ketika masuk ke bangunan itu suasana dingin di luar langsung berganti dengan suasana kegembiraan Natal. Di depan lobby terdapat sebuah pohon natal besar berhiaskan lampu-lampu dan ornamen warna-warni. Dari dalam ruang koleksi sayup-sayup terdengar alunan lagu 'Jingle Bells' diputar, petugas-petugas perpustakaan juga tidak ketinggalan, mengenakan topi kerucut berwarna merah dan menyambut pengunjung dengan senyum yang ceria.

Naruto ikut tersenyum memandang indahnya dekorasi natal tersebut. Ia lalu masuk ke ruang baca, ketika melihat Sasuke ia langsung menyusulnya ke meja pojok. Di meja sampingnya terlihat teman-temannya yang lain, Sakura, Lee, Gaara, Neji, Sai, serta Ino sibuk membaca buku masing-masing.

"Hmm, Ino, itu Cinderella kan? Tidak terlalu umum ya?" Sai menoleh ke buku yang dibaca Ino, di hadapannya sendiri terbuka sebuah buku bergambar anak itik gemuk berbulu abu-abu dan nampak jelek.

"Memang sih, tapi aku suka cerita ini. Punyamu juga biasa saja kan Sai?" Ino membalas, Sai hanya mengangguk

"Gimana dengan punyaku?" Sakura bertanya pada Ino

"Hmm, kurasa Romeo dan Juliet bagus, klasik, tapi apa kau yakin bisa Sakura? bahasanya kan agak berat, sastra gitu."

"Iya sih, tapi aku suka kok dan kurasa aku bisa merangkumnya dengan baik." Sakura membalas sambil membuka-buka buku tebal tanpa gambar di hadapannya.

"Hei, coba yang ini." Lee memberikan sebuah buku kepada Sakura. Sakura lalu meraihnya dan ketika melihat isi buku tersebut, senyum lebar muncul di wajahnya dan seketika itu juga dia meraih Lee dan memeluknya

"Lee~ Makasihh. Kok bisa ada Romeo dan Juliet yang versi gambar si? Padahal tadi kata petugasnya perpustakaan kita tidak punya versi ini." Lee hanya tersenyum dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan pacarnya itu

"Ini kubawa karena kau bilang suka cerita Romeo dan Juliet, tidak kusangka berguna untuk mengerjakan tugas hari ini."

"Makasih ya Lee, kau pengertian sekali, hehe." Sakura lalu mulai membaca buku tersebut sementara Lee melanjutkan membaca halaman bukunya yang bergambar seorang gadis kecil sedang menyalakan korek api.

Selain mereka nampak pula siswa-siswa yang lain, masing-masing sibuk dengan buku ceritanya yang berbeda-beda.

"Huh, padahal kan besok sudah mulai liburan natal, tapi kenapa kita harus terperangkap disini si. Hei Shikamaru! Bangun! Jangan tidur saja!" Kiba menggerutu sambil berusaha membangunkan Shikamaru yang tertidur lelap beralaskan buku berjudul Sleeping Beauty miliknya.

"Sudahlah Kiba, toh tugasnya tidak sulit. Kakashi sensei hanya menyuruh kita merangkum cerita atau dongeng klasik dan mengambil pesan moralnya. Ini mudah, lihat, punya Gaara saja tinggal beberapa halaman lagi." Ujar Neji sambil menunjuk Gaara yang sedang serius membaca buku berjudul Kucing Bersepatu Boots. Kiba hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kembali membaca buku miliknya sendiri, Jack dan Pohon Kacang.

Melihat teman-temannya sedang serius, Naruto lalu menghampiri mereka.

"Hi, lagi pada ngapain si? Serius amat." Sapanya ceria. Semua menatap Naruto dengan pandangan seolah berkata 'Memangnya tadi kau kemana saja ketika pelajaran Kakashi sensei?'

Seperti mengerti arti pandangan mereka, Naruto cuma menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil memasang cengiran khasnya

"Hehehe, tadi aku ketiduran. Jadi benar ada tugas untuk liburan ya, kupukir Sasuke Teme membohongiku. Memangnya ada tugas apa si?"

"Selesai." Semua menoleh ke arah Gaara yang sudah menutup bukunya.

"Apa?" Gaara bertanya pada mereka dengan ekspresi datar tanpa rasa bersalah

"Haahh.. sudahlah, daripada aku depresi disini lebih baik kita pinjam bukunya dan mengerjakan tugas di rumah saja. Ayo Lee." Sakura dan Lee lalu bangkit dan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Hei tunggu, aku ikut!" Kiba lalu bangkit dan menyeret Shikamaru bersamanya

"Eh? Kenapa si?" Gaara yang masih nampak kebingungan bertanya

"Tidak apa-apa Gaara, mereka hanya iri padamu, tidak usah dipikirkan" Ujar Neji sambil menepuk kepala Gaara pelan. Gaara hanya terdiam dan mengangguk.

"Ok, Selesai." Sasuke selesai mengerjakan tugasnya lalu menutup bukunya yang berjudul Christmas Carol dan mengembalikannya ke rak. Ia lalu kembali ke meja awal dan menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Oi Dobe, sebaiknya kau cepat ke dalam dan cari bukumu, dari yang kulihat tadi hampir semua buku cerita sudah dipinjam orang."

"Haha, aku tinggal pinjam punya kalian saja. Boleh kan?" Naruto memasang 'puppy eyes'nya dan menatap Sasuke serta teman-temannya yang lain

"Naruto, kata Kakashi-sensei judul bukunya tidak boleh sama jadi untuk kali ini kau harus mengerjakannya sendiri." Gaara menjelaskan

"Hah? Aduh, malaaas banget sii" Naruto merajuk sambil terduduk.

"Baka." ujar Sasuke menganggapi

"Sudah, sana carilah bukumu, nanti kami akan membantumu mengerjakannya kalau kau kesulitan." Sai menunjuk ke arah rak buku, Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menuju ke rak buku tersebut. Belum sampai 3 menit ia sudah kembali sambil membawa sebuah buku dan memasang tampang cemberut.

"Bukunya sisa 1. Hanya ini saja, mana aku tidak pernah tahu ceritanya lagi. huh." Naruto lalu menyerahkan bukunya kepada Sai

"Hmm... The Gift of Magi. Kau tahu Naruto, sepertinya kau sangat beruntung bisa menemukan buku yang bagus seperti ini, bahkan kubilang ini lebih bagus dari Christmas Carol milik Sasuke, mau kubantu mengerjakannya?" Mendengar kata-kata Sai, Sasuke lalu merebut buku itu dan mengembalikannya ke Naruto

"Biarkan si Dobe itu mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri, kau tidak perlu ikut campur. Dan lagi the gift of Magi itu hanya sebuah cerita konyol, hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi di kehidupan nyata."

"Berarti ceritamu yang Christmas carol itu terjadi di kehidupan nyata ya?" Gaara bertanya dengan polosnya. Yang lain cuma bisa memberikan pandangan 'Kau ini sebenarnya pintar tidak si?'

"Kenapa? Aku kan cuma bertanya." Gaara membela diri. Melihat teman-temannya yang sepertinya sudah mulai kehilangan kesabaran atas 'kepolosan' Gaara, Neji lalu mengajak Gaara segera keluar dari perpustakaan

"Karena tugasmu sudah selesai dan kau sudah janji mau menemaniku makan siang jadi kurasa sudah saatnya kita pergi. Bye semuanya." Tidak peduli dengan protes Gaara yang masih penasaran apakah christmas carol itu nyata atau tidak, Neji lalu menyeretnya diiringi dengan gelengan kepala teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ya sudahlah, aku juga mau pulang saja. Bye" Ino lalu menyusul Gaara dan Neji. Kini hanya tersisa Sai, Sasuke, dan tentu saja Naruto.

"Nah, bagaimana Naruto, mau mengerjakan tugasnya bersama? Tapi kurasa akan lebih baik jika mengerjakannya di asrama, perpustakaan sudah mau tutup." Ajak Sai dan ditanggapi dengan glare dari Sasuke

"Naruto akan mengerjakan tugasnya denganku. Di asrama, di kamar kami." Sasuke lalu menyeret Naruto keluar dari perpustakaan

"Eh? Tapi, tapi, aku belum pinjam bukunya." Naruto protes

"Tidak perlu. Aku punya bukunya, pinjam punyaku saja." Sasuke dan Naruto pun keluar dari perpustakaan, menyisakan Sai sendirian yang akhirnya kembali ke asrama karena bosan.

(w(=3=)w)

"Aaa~ malasnya" Naruto yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya menutup buku cerita yang sejak tadi masih berada di halaman 2.

"Cepat kerjakan tugasmu. Semakin cepat kau selesai semakin cepat kau bisa mulai liburan." Sasuke yang berbaring di tempat tidur di sisi kamar yang lain membalas

"Hnn... Sasuke teme, liburan natal kali ini aku tidak pulang." Naruto bergumam sambil menatap plafon putih diatasnya

"Eh?" Sasuke menoleh padanya, nampak sedikit terkejut. "Lalu? kau akan di asrama terus?"

"Hmm." Naruto cuma mengangguk, kali ini dia berbaring ke samping menghadap ke arah tempat tidur Sasuke

"Iruka-sensei tahu?" Sasuke juga mengubah posisinya, kini ia dan Naruto berbaring berhadap-hadapan

"Iya."

"Dan dia setuju?" Naruto cuma mengangguk. Sasuke yang masih tidak percaya memandang Naruto tajam. Merasa dipandangi seperti itu, Naruto terpaksa jujur

"Umm, sebenarnya tidak. Tapi kau tahu Sasuke, aku tidak ingin merepotkan Iruka sensei terus. Selama ini jika liburan sensei selalu membiayai tiket pesawatku ke Konoha, padahal kan tidak murah. Jadi tahun ini aku memutuskan untuk liburan di Suna saja dan menggunakan waktuku untuk kerja sambilan, jadi tahun depan aku bisa pulang ke Konoha dengan uangku sendiri."

"Hm, kau pulang denganku saja Dobe."

"Ti- tidak mau!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya "Selama ini aku selalu bergantung pada kalian, jadi kali ini aku mau berusaha sendiri. Lagian natal kali ini Neji dan Gaara akan tetap tinggal di Suna, jadi aku punya teman."

"Dan jadi obat nyamuk mereka? Kau mau?"

"A-ada Sai juga kok."

Ctar! Nampak raut tidak senang dari wajah Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan liburan di Suna."

"Eh? tapi keluargamu kan selalu kumpul bersama ketika natal dan tahun baru. Apa kau tidak takut jika Itachi-nii datang ke Suna dan menyeretmu pulang?"

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Sasuke cuek

"Tapi Temme~"

"Aku tidak mau dengar alasanmu. Lagian aku tidak rela pacarku berduan saja dengan orang lain di malam natal." Sasuke berbicara sambil meletakan wajahnya di bantal

"Apa Teme? aku tidak dengar kau bilang apa."

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku mau tidur."

"Ya sudah. Aku lanjutkan saja baca bukunya. Huh."

(w(=3=)w)

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali Naruto sudah bangun dan menimbulkan suara-suara berisik hingga membangunkan teman sekamarnya.

"Dobe! Berisik amat si? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke melemparkan bantalnya dan mendarat tepat di kepala Naruto yang sedang membongkar-bongkar isi lemarinya.

"Huwee, Sasuke, Gama-chan ku kosong." Naruto mengangkat dompet kodoknya yang kosong

"Hah?" Sasuke yang kini duduk di tempat tidurnya cuma bisa memandang bingung.

"Iyaa.. Gama-chan kosong. Padahal hari ini aku mau jalan-jalan bareng Gaara seharian dan menemaninya beliin kado natal buat Neji." Naruto masih mengutak-atik lemarinya, berharap menemukan simpanan uangnya yang lain.

"Bukannya kau masih punya uang yang kau simpan di dompet di tasmu ya? Dan uang di dompet kodokmu kan kau pakai untuk membeli boneka kyuubimu seminggu yang lalu. Jangan bilang kau lupa."

"Oh iya! Haha. Aku lupa. Thanks uda ngingetin Teme. Oh ya, kau mau titip apa? Aku mau ke mall Suna."

"Tidak ada. Sudah sana pergi. Aku mau tidur." Sasuke lalu kembali masuk ke selimutnya, sementara Naruto langsung mengambil tasnya dan berangkat.

(w(=3=)w)

"Gaara-chan, itu apa? Jangan bilang kau ingin memberikan itu buat Neji?" Naruto bertanya pada Gaara yang sedang memandang sebuah strip handphone berbentuk gentong pasir.

Tanpa menoleh Gaara cuma mengangguk. Naruto hanya menghela napas. Sudah hampir 2 jam mereka memutari mall dan Gaara selalu memilih kado yang aneh dan menurut Naruto sangat tidak cocok dengan Neji.

"Gaaraa.. please, gimana kalo yang lain aja?"

"Tapi ini kan lucu." Gaara protes

"Iya. Lucu buatmu! Lagian kenapa barang yang mau kau belikan untuk Neji adalah barang kesukaanmu semua si?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kata Neji dia suka semua yang aku suka." Gaara menjawab dengan ekspresi datar, tidak menyadari Naruto yang sudah nampak kesal menjelaskan pada temannya bahwa strip gentong pasir, boneka ichibi, gantungan kunci berbentuk bola mata, baju merah maroon bertuliskan 'ai' dan barang-barang aneh lain kesukaan Gaara tidak cocok untuk Neji.

"Tapi belum tentu dia suka semuanya. Nah Gaara, coba ingat-ingat Neji suka apa?"

"Umm, aku?" Masih dengan polosnya Gaara menjawab

"Arghh! Gaara-chan! Bukan itu maksudku. Benda. Coba ingat-ingat ada tidak benda yang disukai Neji." Gaara berpikir sejenak. Tidak lama kemudian ia memukul kepalan tangannya ke telapak tangannya yang lain

"Ah iya! Neji sangat suka mendengarkan musik-musik Jazz. Dia selalu muterin lagu-lagu jazz di mobilnya. Di ipodnya juga isinya lagu jazz semua, kalau main gitar, dia juga selalu mainin lagu jazz, trus-"

"Ok ok Gaara. Jadi Neji suka lagu jazz?" Gaara cuma mengangguk

"OK! Kalau gitu kita beliin dia CD lagu jazz. Gimana?" Gaara nampak senang.

"Iya. Kita beliin yang versi natal ya Naruto, dia belum punya yang itu." Naruto mengangguk dan dengan semangat mereka berdua menuju ke toko kaset terdekat.

(w(=3=)w)

"Akhirnya. Kado buat Temari-neechan, Kankurou dan Neji sudah kita dapat. Nah Gaara, kau mau beliin buat siapa lagi?" Naruto bertanya pada Gaara yang kini membawa kantung belanjaan berisi CD jazz, boneka kayu dan sebuah kipas besar bermotif unik serta semua barang-barang yang disukainya yang tadi batal untuk diberikan ke Neji karena bantahan Naruto.

"Umm, sudah tidak ada. Teman-teman yang lain kan pada pulang ke Konoha. Kado untukmu juga sudah kubeli kemarin bersama Neji, kau kubeli-" Belum sempat Gaara memberitahukan kadonya, Naruto sudah memotong.

"Ahaha... tidak usah kau sebutkan Gaara! um, dan terima kasih kau membelikan aku kado. hehe. Jadi sudah kan, kita pulang?"

"Tapi Naruto, emangnya kau tidak membelikan kado untuk Sasuke dan yang lain?"

"Um, iya sih. Sebenarnya aku ingin membelikan Sasuke miniatur pesawat terbang yang ada di pameran tadi itu loh Gaara, tapi uangku tidak cukup. Jadi kurasa aku mau kerja sambilan dulu selama beberepa hari ini dan nanti baru membelinya."

"Hmm.. kenapa tidak beli kado yang lain saja?"

"Abisnya menurutku itu kado yang paling cocok. Ne ne Gaara, Sasuke itu sejak kecil sangat suka mengoleksi miniatur pesawat terbang tapi ketika awal SMP dia berhenti karena satu miniatur pesawat yang sangat diinginkannya sudah habis terjual, dan kau tahu, tadi aku melihat miniatur pewasat itu dipajang! Jadi kurasa dia akan terkejut dan sangat senang kalau aku membelikannya itu." Gaara cuma mengangguk, berpikir sebentar dan berkata

"Um, gimana kalau kau pinjam uangku dulu?" Naruto menggeleng

"Tidak mau ah, ini kan kado untuk Sasuke jadi harus spesial. Aku ingin membelikannya dengan hasil usahaku sendiri Gaara, tapi terima kasih."

"Tapi Naruto, kalau kau mau kerja sambilan dulu pasti tidak akan sempat. Ini kan sudah tanggal 19."

"Kenapa? tadi aku sudah lihat harganya kok. Mahal sih, tapi kalau aku bekerja sambilan selama kurang lebih seminggu ini pasti cukup."

"Bukan itu Naruto. Kan pamerannya cuma sampai besok."

"Hah? Cuma sampai besok?" Gaara cuma mengangguk mengiyakan

"Aduhh... Gimana ini Gaara? Bagaimana caranya aku bisa mendapat uang untuk membeli miniatur itu dalam waktu hanya sehari?" Naruto nampak panik

"Makanya pakai uangku saja dulu."

"Tidak! Tidak mau." Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam, lalu tiba-tiba Gaara memecahkan kesunyian

"Gimana kalau kau jualan aja Naruto."

"Hah? Jualan?"

"Iya. Kalau kau memang tidak punya uang gimana kalau jual sesuatu. Mungkin kau punya barang yang sudah tidak terpakai, kan bisa dijual. Yah semacam cuci gudang. Nanti bisa pakai halaman rumahku dan kita bisa mengajak teman-teman yang lain." Naruto berpikir sejenak, memikirkan usul yang diberikan Gaara

"Hmm.. Baiklah. Aku balik asrama dulu kalau gitu buat mengecek barang-barangnya. Thanks ya Gaara."

"Ya, makasih juga sudah menemaniku belanja Naruto. Nanti kabarin aku saja ya. Bye."

"Bye"

(w(=3=)w)

"Aduhh, mana yaa. Mana ya baju-baju lama itu." Naruto sibuk mengacak-acak lemari kamarnya dan tidak sadar ketika tiba-tiba seseorang masuk.

"Oi, Dobe. Sedang apa? Mau menghancurkan lemari itu?"

"Eh? Sasuke! Kau mengagetkanku. Kukira siapa. Kau darimana Teme?"

"Aku keluar sebentar. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, sedang apa?"

"Oh, aku sedang mencari-cari baju lamaku. Aku dan Gaara ingin mengadakan garage sale."

"Garage sale? Untuk apa?" Naruto berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab

"Umm, bukan apa-apa, iseng aja. Sekalian bersih-bersih sebelum tahun baru."

"Oh." Sasuke lalu masuk dan duduk di tempat tidur sambil mengamati Naruto yang masih sibuk mengacak-acak isi lemaarinya.

"Hei Dobe, bukannya ingin mengganggumu. Tapi bukannya baju-baju lamamu sudah kau sumbangkan ke panti asuhan dua bulan yang lalu?" Kata-kata Sasuke sepertinya tepat mengenai sasaran. Naruto terdiam sebentar, lalu...

"OH IYA! Aduhh.. Lupa. Gimana ni." Naruto tampak bingung, tiba-tiba Sasuke bertanya lagi

"Btw Dobe, Liontin milikmu yang diberikan Iruka sensei ketika kelulusan SD masih ada tidak?"

"Eh? Yang rantainya hilang itu?" Sasuke mengangguk

"Masih ada kok. Kusimpan karena sudah tidak bisa dipakai lagi. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, garage salenya jadi?" Naruto nampak berpikir sebentar, sepertinya dia terpikir suatu ide. Dia lalu bangkit dan berniat pergi.

"Hmm. Sepertinya tidak jadi. Aku mau menemui Gaara dulu deh. Jaa, Sasuke."

"Hnn." Setelah Naruto pergi, Sasuke lalu bangkit dan merapikan lemari Naruto yang berantakan. Kejadian 3 jam yang lalu teringat olehnya.

(w(=3=)w)

_Flashback_

_"SASUKE! BANGUN!" Sebuah suara keras dan menyebalkan membangunkan Sasuke dari tidur lelapnya_

_"Apa sih. Pergi sana." Sasuke protes, namun empunya suara tadi kini mengambil remote untuk pemanas ruangan dan memencet tombol off lalu duduk dan menunggu. Tidak sampai 5 menit Sasuke bangun dengan tampang tidak senang._

_"Kenapa mematikan pemanasnya sih?"_

_"Hahaha, masih tidak bisa tahan dingin ya adikku yang satu ini." Itachi lalu bangkit dan menuju ke arah Sasuke lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya._

_"Nii-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?"_

_"Hmm, let's see, membangunkanmu?" Jawab Itachi dengan santai_

_"Aku tahu! Dasar Mr. Obvious. Maksudku kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba ada di Suna? Bukannya semalam ketika kutelpon kau masih ada di Konoha?"_

_"Hmm... Anggap saja ini karena seseorang tidak setuju dengan keputusan adiknya yang tiba-tiba ingin memutuskan tradisi kumpul keluarga ketika natal hanya karena harus berpisah dengan pacarnya. Dan kini seseorang itu diutus oleh Ayah mereka untuk menyeret adiknya pulang."_

_"Aku sudah bilang. Aku. tidak. akan. pulang." Sasuke menegaskan tiap kata yang diucapkannya_

_"Maka ajaklah Naruto bersamamu Sasuke."_

_"Kan sudah kubilang dia tidak mau!" Sasuke nampak kesal_

_"Ok, ok. Ya sudah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan ketika malam natal? Berdua saja di asrama ini gelap ini? Sepi sekali" Ujar Itachi mendramatisir_

_"Kami akan merayakan natal bersama Gaara dan Neji, well, dan Sai." Sasuke mengucapkan kata terakhir dengan nada kesal._

_"Hahaha, bocah pucat itu? Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau tidak rela Naruto di Suna sendirian."_

_"Nah sudah kan. Sana pulang. Aku mau tidur lagi." Sasuke lalu memencet tombol On pada remote pemanasnya._

_"Sasuke! Ini sudah jam 11. Kau mau tidur sampai kapan? Mumpung aku ada di Suna, sebaiknya kau bangun dan menemaniku belanja kado natal."_

_"Malas. Pergi sendiri saja." Sasuke menarik selimutnya_

_"Ok. Padahal Aku sudah berencana akan bilang pada Ayah bahwa ada baiknya kau menghabiskan natal bersama temanmu karena masa SMA adalah masa-masa yang harus dinikmati. Sekali-sekali liburan bersama teman kan baik untuk memperbanyak relasi. Kalau aku yang bicara Ayah pasti setuju-setuju saja ya. Hmm, tapi sepertinya akan kubatalkan saja rencanaku itu." Itachi lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu, namun tiba-tiba suara Sasuke menghentikannya_

_"Tunggu. Kalau aku menemanimu belanja kau akan bilang begitu pada Ayah?" Itachi lalu berbalik._

_"Yap."_

_"Kau jamin Ayah tidak akan memaksaku pulang?"_

_"Uh huh."_

_"100%?"_

_"1000%!" Jawab Itachi dengan yakinnya._

_"Ok. Tunggu 15 menit, aku siap-siap dulu." _

_"Bagus!" Itachi lalu kembali ke dalam kamar Sasuke sambil memasang cengiran penuh kemenangan._

_(w(=3=)w)_

_"Hmm, Deidara pasti suka boneka porselen ini. Bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke?"_

_"Hnn." Sasuke nampak kesal_

_"Dingin sekali kau. Ngomong-ngomong, Kau tidak membelikan kado untuk Naruto?" Pertanyaan Itachi sepertinya mengenai sasaran_

_"Belum terpikirkan." Jawabnya singkat. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah memikirkan sebuah kado yang ingin dia berikan pada Naruto, tapi dia belum yakin dan harga kadonya itu juga tidak murah, tabungannya masih belum cukup untuk membeli benda tersebut._

_"Bagaimana kalau kutemani mencarikan? Oh ya! Bagaimana kalau tiket pesawat saja? Dia pasti suka!"_

_"Tidak mungkin. Dia pasti akan menghajarku. Yang lain saja."_

_"Hmm, atau kau bawa saja Iruka kemari. Naruto pasti kangen padanya."_

_"Dan harus mengajak Kakashi-sensei juga? Males banget."_

_"Apa donk? Kau ini sama sekali tidak membantu."_

_"Hah? memangnya siapa yang membantu siapa? Aku juga tidak minta bantuanmu."_

_"Kau ini. Kau peduli tidak si dengan Kekasihmu itu? Pikirkanlah kado yang spesial untuknya. Dasar."_

_"Aku tahu! Dan lagi aku sudah menemukan kado untuknya. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengingatkanku!" Sasuke memandang Itachi kesal._

_"Huh, tadi katanya belum terpikirkan." Itachi bergumam dan disambut dengan glare dari Sasuke_

_"Ok, Ok. Lalu apa hadiah spesialmu itu?" Sasuke menghela nafas dan menjawab_

_"Sebuah kalung. Lebih tepatnya rantai untuk liontin milik Naruto."_

_"Hmm. Hanya sebuah rantai? Apa spesialnya?" Itachi nampak tidak tertarik_

_"Dulu Naruto punya sebuah kalung platinum pemberian Iruka-sensei dan dia sangat menyayangi kalung itu, tapi ketika perlombaan renang saat SMP kalungnya putus dan hilang, hanya liontinnya saja yang ditemukan. Jadi aku ingin membelikan dia rantai kalung platinum untuk liontinnya." Sasuke menjelaskan_

_"Ya sudah, belikan saja."_

_"Harganya mahal dan tabunganku tidak cukup, jadi aku memutuskan untuk kerja sambilan dulu, dan lagi aku mesti memastikan liontin itu masih ada, jadi tidak sia-sia aku membelikannya rantai tersebut." Itachi hanya mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum_

_"Memang spesial sih. Dia pasti suka. Ya sudah, kalau begitu kau pulang dan tanyakan pada Naruto. Nanti kalau sudah pasti kabarin aku saja, Aku bisa menghubungi Deidara, dia kan punya toko perhiasan, bagus kan kalau dia memberi potongan."_

_"Hnn. Arigatou." Itachi hanya tersenyum memandang adik kesayangannya itu. Mereka lalu berpisah, Sasuke kembali ke Asrama sementara Itachi kembali ke hotelnya._

_End of flashback_

(w(=3=)w)

"Apa aku juga ikutan garage sale saja ya? Kerja sambilan selama seminggu juga uangnya tetap tidak cukup." Sasuke bergumam sambil memasukan kembali baju-baju yang berantakan ke lemarinya. Matanya lalu menatap ke lemari kaca di samping tempat tidurnya. Sasuke nampak berpikir sebentar seolah menimbang-nimbang.

"Sayang si sebenarnya. Tapi... Tidak! Ini demi Naruto. Benar. Tapi, itu kan benda kesayangku. Ah, tidak-tidak! Coba bayangkan ekspresi wajah Naruto ketika menerima hadiahmu Sasuke. Ia, ini semua demi Naruto, asalkan dia bahagia apapun akan kurelakan! Yap." Sasuke yang sejak tadi berbicara sendirian seperti sedang bergumul dengan innernya kini sudah menemukan jawaban atas kebingungannya tersebut. Dia lalu mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi Itachi.

(w(=3=)w)

Sementara Naruto...

"Jadi begitu ya. Kau yakin Naruto? Itu kan benda kesayangannmu." Gaara bertanya. Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang tamu rumah Gaara

"Hmm. Memang berharga sih, tapi sudah tidak bisa dipakai lagi." Jawab Naruto sambil memainkan sebuah benda di tangannya

"Begitu ya. Tapi apa tidak sayang?" Gaara masih bertanya

"Sayang sih, tapi kalau kupikir-pikir, membayangkan bagaimana senangnya Sasuke nanti ketika menerima miniatur itu, aku rasa pantas untuk ditukar dengan benda ini."

"Hmm. Kau yakin Naruto?" Masih tidak percaya, Gaara bertanya lagi

"Iya Gaara. Aku yakin kok. Aku sudah memikirkannya. Toh yang paling penting sekarang buatku adalah Sasuke. Aku sayang padanya, aku ingin dia mendapat kado spesial di natal kali ini."

"Hmm. Oke deh, akan kutelpon Deidara-san dan menanyakan hal itu."

"Oke, thanks ya Gaara." Naruto tersenyum senang.

(w(=3=)w)

Seminggu sudah berlalu. Hari ini tanggal 24 Desember, jam menunjukan pukul 23.50. 10 menit lagi sebelum natal. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, serta saudara-saudara Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou beserta kekasih masing-masing berkumpul bersama di mansion milik keluarga Gaara untuk merayakan malam natal bersama. Mereka semua duduk di ruang tamu, menikmati coklat hangat dan cookies buatan Temari sambil mengobrol dan bercanda sembari mendengarkan lagu-lagu natal yang diputarkan dari cd player di ruang tersebut.

"Sayang Sai tidak bisa datang." Ujar Naruto

"Hah? Bagus donk. Jadi tidak ada yang mengesalkan disini." bantah Sasuke

"Teme, kau jahat sekali, padahal kan Sai tidak berbuat apa-apa padamu." Naruto berujar sambil menyeruput coklat hangatnya

"Memang dia tidak berbuat apa-apa padaku, tapi padamu, Dobe!" Sasuke mendekopin dahi Naruto

"Huh, bilang saja kau cemburu." Naruto mengusap dahinya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku tidak cemburu." Sasuke membantah

"Cemburu"

"Tidak"

"Cemburruu"

"Tidak!" Teman-temannya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku mereka. Tiba-tiba jam dinding di ruang tamu tersebut berdentang, menandakan waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 00.00, sekaligus menandakan tanggal 25 Desember sudah tiba.

Suara kembang api dan terompet serta nyanyian natal terdengar sayup-sayup dari jalanan. Remaja-remaja tadi lalu bangkit dan bersama meneriakan "Merry Christmas" sambil berperlukan satu dengan yang lain. Perayaan terus berlanjut hingga berhenti pada pukul 01.30 ketika mereka semua kelelahan dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat sebelum sekali lagi menikmati perayaan natal keesokan harinya.

(w(=3=)w)

"Merry Christmas My love." Neji yang terbangun duluan membangunkan Gaara yang sedang tertidur lelap di sampingnya.

"Hmm.. Merry Christmas Neji." Gaara lalu membuka matanya dan memberikan ciuman hangat di bibir kekasihnya. Neji tersenyum dan membalas ciuman kekasihnya itu.

Sementara di bawah Temari sedang membuat kue bersama kekasihnya, Shikamaru. Naruto dan Sasuke sendiri masih berada di kamar mereka, masih berlindung dari dinginnya salju diluar, menikmati kehangatan selimut dan panas dari tubuh pasangannya. Ketukan di pintu membangunkan mereka.

"Naruto, Sasuke, bangun, kita mau bertukar kado." Suara Kankurou membangunkan Sasuke.

"Hmm, iya, kami akan segera turun." Jawab Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari lilitan lengan Naruto.

"Dobe, bangun." Sasuke lalu memberikan kecupan pada dahi kekasihnya itu.

"Temee, aku masih ngantuk." Naruto berbalik memunggungi Sasuke

"Hei, hari ini natal. Kau tidak mau kadomu?"

"Eh?" Naruto lalu terbangun seketika

"Merry Christmas Naruto." Sasuke tersenyum pada kekasihnya yang kini sudah sadar sepenuhnya dari tidurnya

"Hehe, Meery christmas Sasuke, Naruto lalu mencium Sasuke yang disambut dengan senang oleh Sasuke. Setelah kurang lebih semenit berciuman, Naruto melepaskan diri lalu memasang cengiran khasnya

"Mana kadoku Teme?"

(w(=3=)w)

"Merry Christmas semuanya." Temari mengucapkan sambil membawa chocolate cake buatannya ke meja makan.

"Merry Christmas" Semua menyahut. Setelah acara makan pagi dan makan cake selesai, kini saatnya tukar menukar kado.

Kini Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, dan Gaara duduk di depan perapian di ruang tamu, sementara Temari dan Kankurou serta pacar-pacar mereka lebih memilih duduk di sofa dekat televisi untuk bertukar kado.

"Neji, ini untukmu." Gaara memberikan sebuah bungkusan berwarna merah pada Neji.

"Ayo buka Neji! Itu Gaara pilihkan dengan susah payah loh." Naruto memberikan kedipan pada Gaara dan disambut dengan senyuman oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Wah, CD jazz christmas version. Thanks Gaara. Aku suka sekali, nanti kita dengarkan bersama ya." Neji tersenyum senang, dia lalu mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah syal berwarna merah maroon.

"Nah, ini untukmu Gaara." Neji lalu memakaikan syal itu pada Gaara

"Hangat. Makasih Neji." Jawab Gaara sambil memeluk Neji.

"Sama-sama sayang." Neji membalas pelukan Gaara. Tidak ingin menggangu teman-temanya, Sasuke lalu mengajak Naruto ke kamar mereka.

(w(=3=)w)

"Naruto, ini untukmu." Mereka kini duduk di tempat tidur. Sasuke lalu memberikan sebuah kotak kecil pada Naruto. Naruto lalu membukanya perlahan, sebuah rantai kalung berwarna silver tanpa liontin terpampang di hadapannya. Dia lalu mengangkat kalung tersebut. Ekspresi bingung nampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Um, Sasuke, ini untukku?" Sasuke mengangguk dan sepertinya mengerti dengan kebingungan Naruto

"Aku tahu kau pasti bingung karena tidak ada liontinnya. Sebenarnya kalung ini untuk liontin dari Iruka-sensei. Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai liontin itu tapi tidak bisa memakainya karena rantainya hilang, jadi, umm, ini untuk liontin itu." Ekspresi wajah Naruto masih tidak berubah.

"Kau tidak suka ya?" Sasuke nampak kecewa

"Bu-bukan begitu Sasuke. A-aku suka sekali! Ha-hanya sajaa..." Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya

"Hanya saja apa Naruto?" Sasuke penasaran

"Umm, anuu, itu. Argh, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya. Oh ya! Kadomu, ini untukmu." Naruto menyerahkan sebuah kotak dibungkus kertas kado merah dengan garis hijau pada Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke masih ingin bertanya mengenai liontin Naruto tadi, tapi dia memutuskan nanti saja setelah membuka kadonya.

"Kuharap kau suka kadomu Sasuke." Naruto mengamati ekspresi Sasuke ketika ia membuka hadiahnya.

"Miniatur pesawat Konoha airlines yang limited edition? Kau serius Naruto?" Naruto hanya mengangguk, dia tidak bisa menebak ekspresi wajah Sasuke, namun jelas tidak terlihat ekspresi senang disana.

"Pasti kau tidak suka ya. Maaf Sasuke." Naruto kini menunduk dan tidak berani memandang kekasihnya.

"Tidak! Aku senang kok Naruto, aku hanya sedikit terkejut. Ini kan harganya mahal dan langka, bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?" Naruto nampak kebingungan menjawab.

"Kenapa Naruto?"

"Umm, sebenarnya, sebenarnya..."

"Ada apa? Ceritakan saja."

"Tapi janji kau tidak akan marah ya Sasuke?" Naruto memandang dengan penuh harap.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ceritakanlah Naruto."

"Umm, memang benar harga miniatur itu mahal, makanya waktu itu aku memutuskan untuk bekerja sambilan, tapi ternyata pameran yang menjual miniatur itu hanya buka hingga tanggal 20. Gaara lalu mengusulkan untuk mengadakan garage sale, tapi kau tahu kan karena baju-baju lamaku sudah tidak ada jadi garage salenya batal." Naruto terdiam

"Lalu, kau dapat uang untuk membeli kadonya darimana Naruto?"

"Umm, ituu... Kau ingat kan ketika aku mengacak-acak lemari, tiba-tiba kau bertanya tentang liontin dari Iruka-sensei." Sasuke mengangguk

"Well, saat itu terpikir olehku kalau liontin itu sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi, dan kebetulan kenalan Gaara, itu, Deidara-san, pacar Itachi-nii, kan punya toko perhiasan. Kata Gaara toko Deidara-san menjual dan membeli perhiasan, jadi, yah kau tahu lah." Naruto kini tidak berani memandang Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau menjual liontinmu untuk membelikan ku miniatur pesawat ini?" Naruto mengangguk. Sasuke yang sepertinya terkejut hanya terdiam.

"Maaf Sasuke. Kupikir kau akan senang mendapat hadiah ini. A-aku-" Kalimat Naruto terputus oleh Sasuke

"Aku senang Naruto, senang sekali. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Aku tahu seberapa berharga liontin itu untukmu. Kau sampai menjualnya hanya untuk memberiku miniatur ini-" Kali ini ucapan Sasuke yang dipotong

"Aku juga tahu seberapa sukanya kau pada koleksi miniatur pesawatmu Sasuke! Liontin itu juga berharga untukku. Tapi bagiku akan lebih berharga kalau aku bisa melihatmu senang menerima hadiah dariku. Senyummu jauh lebih berharga dari liontin yang hanya tersimpan di lemariku itu Sasuke." Ucap Naruto pelan. Mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Ne Naruto, aku mau mengaku sesuatu, tapi janji kau tidak akan marah ya." Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sasuke.

"Menurutmu kalung platinum yang kuberikan padamu itu mahal tidak?"

"Eh? Pla-platinum? Platinum kan mahal Teme. Kau dapat uang dari mana? Aku yakin orangtuamu pasti tidak akan memberikanmu uang sebanyak itu hanya untuk hadiahku." Naruto heboh sendiri, Sasuke cuma tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Makanya dengarkan dulu. Selama beberapa hari ini apa kau tidak sadar ada yang hilang dari kamar kita?" Sasuke kembali bertanya. Naruto terlihat bingung dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Di sebelah tempat tidurku. Di dalam lemari kaca?" Sasuke bertanya lagi. Naruto sepertinya mulai sadar apa yang dimaksud Sasuke

"Tu-tunggu, ja-jangan bilang itu..."

"Iya. Koleksi miniatur pesawatku kujual ke pameran miniatur tempat kau membeli miniatur untukku, dan uangnya kupakai untuk membeli kalung itu." Sasuke menjelaskan

"APA? Tapi Sasuke, koleksi miniatur itu kan sangat berharga untukmu! Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak akan menukar koleksi itu dengan apapun di dunia ini!" Naruto protes

"Hei, hei tenang dulu Naruto." Naruto kini diam sambil menatap Sasuke, ekspresinya jelas mengatakan dia tidak suka dengan keputusan pacarnya.

"Kau tidak pantas marah tahu. Bukankah kau juga melakukan hal yang sama?" Sasuke bertanya. Naruto hanya diam

"Dengar Naruto, seberepa berharganya benda yang kupunya, bagiku kau lebih berharga. Seperti jawabanmu, jawabanku juga sama. Untukku, asal kau bahagia, aku juga bahagia." Sasuke mengangkat dagu Naruto dan tersenyum padanya. Naruto lalu memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Jadi aku menjual liontinku untuk membelikan minitur pesawat sebagai pelengkap koleksimu yang sudah kau jual?" Naruto bertanya, suaranya kurang jelas karena ia berbicara sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Sasuke, namun Sasuke bisa mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu dengan jelas. Dia lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mengangguk pada Naruto.

"Dan aku menjual koleksi miniaturku untuk membelikan kalung bagi liontinmu yang sudah kau jual." Jawab Sasuke. Mereka berdua tertawa bersamaan.

"Ne Sasuke, kau tahu, kita jadi seperti cerita The Gift of Magi itu ya." Kata-kata Naruto mendapat respon senyuman dari Sasuke. Kini mereka berdua berbaring di tempat tidur, kepala Naruto bersandar pada dada Sasuke sementara tangan Sasuke melingkari tubuh kekasihnya.

"Kau sudah baca?" Naruto mengangguk, lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum.

"Ne Teme, hari ini kau tersenyum terus, hehe." Naruto menggodanya

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Aku tersenyum karena aku bahagia." Naruto menggeleng. Dia merapatkan tubuhnya ke Sasuke.

"Aku senang. Senang sekali. Ini kado natal paling indah buatku. Arigatou Sasuke" Ucap Naruto sambil memainkan kalung tanpa liontin di lehernya.

"Merry Christmas Teme."

"Merry Christmas Dobe. Ini juga kado natal paling berharga buatku." Sasuke mempererat pelukannya.

"Oh ya, kurasa kau perlu bilang pada Gaara kalau kisah The Gift of Magi terjadi di dunia nyata." Ucap Sasuke yang disambut tawa dari Naruto.

(w(=3=)w)

OMAKE!

"Tuh kan Neji. The Gift of Magi saja terjadi di dunia nyata, coba tanya Sasuke kalau kau tidak percaya." Gaara berkata tegas pada Neji sementara Neji menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke.

"Yap. The Gift of Magi memang terjadi kok." Naruto membenarkan, ia dan Sasuke saling melempar senyum.

"Tuh kan. Neji si tidak percaya." Gaara menggumam

"Memangnya kenapa si Gaara?" Tanya Naruto

"Yah kalau the gift of magi saja terjadi tentu christmas carol juga terjadi, dan kalau begitu tentu Santa Claus itu juga ada, tapi Neji tidak mempercayaiku. Padahal ada buktinya. Lihat, kaos kaki milikku diisi boneka racoon dan tidak ada yang mengaku memberiku hadiah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Santa." Ujar Gaara sambil menunjukan bonekanya.

Kini Sasuke, Naruto, dan Neji memandang ke arah Gaara dengan ekspresi 'Kau memang sangat tidak bisa ditebak'.

Belum sempat Neji membantah, dari dalam dapur Temari memberikan glare padanya seolah berkata 'Berani kau rusak kepolosan adikku dan membuatnya tidak percaya Santa, kau mati!' sambil menggerakan jarinya melewati leher. Neji yang melihat itu hanya bisa menelan ludah dan berkata pada Gaara, "Iya, Aku percaya sekarang." Gaara tersenyum kegirangan.

"Kalau begitu hari ini kau harus menemaniku ke mall Suna untuk bertemu Santa dan berterimakasih atas hadiahnya."

Neji pasrah saja dan mengangguk diiringi cekikikan dari Naruto dan Sasuke, sementara dari dapur Temari yang sedang membereskan bungkusan boneka racoon nampak tersenyum puas.

THE END!

* * *

Yay! Selesai.

Gimana gimana? Hehe. Jujur aja kazu kurang puas sama fic ini, entah kenapa. Kazu lebih suka fic kazu sebelumnya yang 'Malam sebelum ujian', ga taw kenapa. Tapi tetep kazu senang! Uda dari dulu pngen bkin crita natal yg nyrempet2 gift of magi. hehe

Gaara OOC? bangett.. haha kazu tau *maap y fans2 yg suka Gaara yang cool* Kazu lagi tergila-gila sama kepolosan Britanny di tv series Glee yg season 2 dan kazu pengen bikin char dengan sifat kayak gtu dan jejejenng, Gaara lah yang beruntung terpilih *disabaku lagi*

Oh ya! kazu berencana bkin sequel pndek crita ini bwat new year! moga2 sempat :D

.

Oh btw, kazu mau ucapin thanx bwat yg uda review crita "Malam sblm ujian" milik kazu, btw, ujian kazu lulus looh! yay! :D

**Ayu-Jw**, **alwayztora, ****uver00**,**zee rasetsu, Namikaze Sakura, ayyuki, arisa adachi, fi suki suki, mizukiyuki, sasutennaru :** Thanx! :D

**muthiamomogi** :salam kenal juga :)

**Tsukishiro Ushagi** :Betull! itu bruangnya usagi-san,haha. kazu blum bisa bkin rated M ni, nanti coba2 dlu yaa.),

**blackaquamarine :**kazu blon bisa bkin M ni, hehe),

**Seira Montgomery:** aduh, kazu jg bngung si ini mo dikash rate apa, makanya kazu tulis T+, ha3.. maap kalo g sesuai *apa kazu sudah mrusak pkiran seira dng kemesuman kazu? *wink wink* :P*)

.

ya sudah. itu saja dulu

Merry X-Mas 2010! Semoga fic ini bisa jadi kado spesial buat teman-teman yang ngrayain natal n bs bwat ngisi liburan teman2.

Enjoy (jngan lupa review yaa.. hehe)


End file.
